


Tranquil Shores

by CSKazaam



Series: Riddles [2]
Category: Original Work, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSKazaam/pseuds/CSKazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To find the Spear of Destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Second riddle! Again for Untold III: Spear of Destiny. Our original DM and creator of the game moved on to other things, and handed the game to me to finish. Sadly, there wasn't time to finish things before we all left, graduated, and moved on. I felt like the game needed some kind of closure. The main goal of the game was to find the Spear of Destiny, so, about a year later, I decided to write one last riddle to reveal where it was hidden, which the players could solve if they had the patience for it, and wanted to know the answer. Since the game was intended to be very mystery- and puzzle-oriented, I thought it was a fitting end.

The Ray of Light,  
The Lance of Death,  
The Savior’s blood hath stained.  
A quest begun,  
The treasure sought,  
Yet no players still remain.

Fate has fled  
This verdant scene  
To a vantage with no rival.  
A lonely spot,  
No battles fought,  
For the key to our survival.

Now Fortune wounds  
These Tranquil shores,  
Where day gives way to night.  
What footsteps mar  
The silver dust  
So far beyond our sight?

A final puzzle  
To be solved  
‘Fore answers be revealed.  
Use Eagle’s eyes  
To find the prize,  
Else it be forever sealed.


End file.
